Versus World
by Mezazra
Summary: Imagine a world where Jin Kazama could stare down Dante and Spiderman could fight Superman where Sub Zero could meet Mr. Freeze and the Iron fist could see Heihachi. Where morrigan could seduce wonder woman. This world is a crossover between Capcom Street Fighter Namco Tekken. With Mortal Kombat and Soul Calibur. Marvel and Dc and they must all band together to face a grand Enemy
1. chapter 1

So this story is different from the others. This story is a world fused with street fighter, TEKKEN Mortal Kombat Marvel and DC. With various animes and others thrown in the mix.

It set in a time where Spider-man is in his 30s. Some of the events that happen to the dark path. Like the increase in strength. In this version he uses an iron spider suit that has been enhanced by doctor octavius's tententacles. Peter rarely uses his arms these days on account of his strength. Also is not necessarily evil, but is not a good guy any more.

On the one hand, Jin Kazama has controll over Japan. Emperor Parker has control over the eastern United States.

Superman and Batman as as well as iron man And captain America. Protect the Western USA.

Kazuya basically runs all of Europe now. M bison has firm control over south America. Black panther has made Africa a sort of safe haven from the all out warfare between the other nations of the world. No one really is on the same team. however, there is one alliance. The center alliance of the story. Which will be in the true chapter one.

Jin Kazama has Juri Han as well as Meleena. He also has the legendary akuma. He also has his mother Jun Kazama and his grandmother Kazumi. He was also a participant in the mortal kombat tournament And virtually won single handedly 10 times in a row, giving earth the right to invade somewhere and unbeknown to most of the world. He invaded Edenia. He then gave it over to the twin of katana.

Asgard is now isolated from the main world because of Jin Kazama

Peter Parker as emperor has control over the Phoenix force and the powers of the enchantress. And a host of others. Like storm of the xmen. But she is more of a hostage than anything else.

He's given venom to Natasha Romanov. Carnage to Harley Quinn. Red Sonja has Mary Jane Dark Anisia has Gwen Stacy. Firestar is Liz and Angelica. Starfire and Raven Sided with peter and both Killer Frost's the first and the third and a many others. Any other ,ice villains female, guys? I like three's please vote on the polls on my profile I really want the feedback.

This was only an introduction to this world and this is the last story i'm working on and i'm finished on friday may 26 a full week before i release the actual chapters ive been working on thank god for speech to text right!


	2. The God and Devil

With the world set up the way it was the last thing anybody needed was an alliance between these two individuals. In a world that contained the likes of Superman Thor and Lord Raiden these two were the most powerful beings on the planet. Their sphere of influence coupled with their individual powers made them each capable of taking down multiple people of Superman's strength. indeed the devil had already defeated Superman one on one before as well as the Spider.

"Jin Kazama"

"Emperor Parker"

The two individuals were having a video conference with each other as the devil sat in his office at the Mishima Tower and the Spider deity at his office in the Spider Palace.

"I'm sure you're aware of the Invaders from deep space entering our Galaxy recently?" asked Spider-God

"Naturally you and I are the only ones aware" King Kazama replied with a look of indifference and boredom.

"No duh you and I are the only ones with with a deep space telescope though mine is public knowledge and yours is a secret."

"Keeping the assets that are available to me a secret is one of the better ways to ensure that I always have a tactical advantage"

"Do you need to keep them a secret from even me?"

Closing his eyes and giving a sigh "No other then Shin you are the only other friend I have" Now opening his eyes with that famous Kazuya/Jin smirk "Besides it's not like you don't already know all of my resources in great detail god"

Now at that Peter sighed himself "I'm not god though it's true that the web affords me the ability to not be taken by surprise anymore and I use it on all my potential enemies so take no offense"

"It was my impression that thor had the other realms sealed off after my ascension and soon the various other pantheons retreated into their own realms leaving you and your ladies especially that wife of yours as the only beings on Earth who have been deified and since there's only you and her it makes you god" Still with that same smirk "From you Peter I never take offense you've always been the joking type" with that the devil's smirk faded and his face returned to a more serious look "But what are we going to do about this potential invasion now that we've established this alliance?"

Peter returned to a serious manner as well "we need to unite the world or at least get the warring factions against us to stop. on a more permanent basis preferably."

Jin leaned back in his executive chair" That's right we still have Bison in South America, my father in Europe, the heroes in America that haven't sided with you, Both sets of atlanteans Aquaman and the Sub-Mariner as well as the Amazons to deal with."

"Well I've recently got Wonder Woman and Grail on my side"

"Still hard to believe that Dormammu would give that clown magic powers strong enough that he could make Diana Prince crazy enough to become his new Harley." Jin says with a reflective look.

"By the way thank you for taking care of that and using the powers of that mother of yours to cure her of her insanity"

Using a dismissive motion with his hands Jin replies "Think nothing of it i'd rather see Diana in your hands than in that clowns pants" yeah it was Jin who was able to locate the clowned Prince of crime (see what I did there) first and when he got there he was treated to the sight of a demonically enhanced Joker Balls deep in Diana after a brief fight Jin first absorbed the demonic power infused in the joker by the dread one and then Jin proceeded to administer a million hit median line of destruction (think of it as a raging demon you can see if you're a tekken fan you already know Jin's median line of destruction and how devastating it is can be with only nine hits) to the clown before incenerating his body on site with his laser eye.

Jin afterwards absorbed the demonic energy within Diana thank heavens she had no recollection of how she ended up with the clown all she could remember was her last meeting with Batman which was the night before the clown had taken her according to Peter. So Jin did a sort of prison transfer Jin would get a certain pretty boy with an adamantium claw and Peter got Diana. Though Peter promptly freed his new charge Jin not so much in fact he had a meeting with the perv after this conversation.

"Yeah well thanks anyway but I've got to go I've got to make preparations Batman and the others are planning to attack me again today. Despite the fact that i have like several dozen nuclear deterrents even the guy that tied with Akuma."

"Speaking of overpowered beings ask Grail if her dad is still mad about me kicking his butt and absorbing the Omega Force from him even though I had already beaten Superman"

"I will but it wasn't exactly a fair fight I mean that Devil Gene of yours ,if you don't transform, makes you immune to other peoples powers or you can just turn off other peoples powers entirely you're basically walking Kryptonite to anyone who has powers" (Fun fact Canon Jin can actually do just that though the extent has not been explored)

With that note Peter dropped the connection. After a moment and another sigh "Alright you can all come in and bring him as well." Jin spoke into an intercom to his personal secretary a woman by the name of Anna Williams.

The room was quickly filled with various members of King Kazama's inner circle. There was his secretary Anna and his personal bodyguard Nina Williams. Of course the most important people that walked into the room were the three that walked in after the Williams sisters and Tekken Force. They were Jin's Grandmother and mother Kazumi and Jun. They were escorted by none other than the legendary Akuma whom Kazumi kept around because of their history and to him anyway promises of future battle. So far he wasn't disappointed. His reason for being there were his own and a mystery to Jin but he wouldn't press HIM of all people for information like that.

Of course for me the single most interesting people present we're none other than Mileena of Outworld and Juri Han formerly of S.I.N. Then there was Jin's own personal Shinigami Aizen who always followed behind Jin and there was also...

"Sasuke what news do you bring?"

"The heroes have teamed up with Bison to try and overthrow both Emperor Parker and Yourself though I don't know when the attacks are supposed to go down"

"Hmph no matter any attack on me or the god will only end on failure"

"Hey boss what do you want us to do with the perv?" It was at that time that Juri standing next to her co girlfriend Mileena and their shared lover brought attention to the one they had dragged in here for this strategy meeting.

At that moment all eyes landed on the rather pathetic sight of a beaten and bloodied Vega (I believe it's balrog in Japan) He then looked up,from his hunched over position, at Jin himself.

"I hear you tried to assassinate Emperor Parker but was caught by one of those secret telepaths he sourrounds himself with is this true?"

"Doubtless you and your bestie have already discussed my less than stellar performance at length"

"indeed we have but I just can't figure out why any assassin would try it"

"We were paid a large sum by that bat to help overthrow the Spider"

"The man seeks to overthrow the god?!" with that Jin let out a small laugh "and he beseeches a false idols help to overthrow the true deity of Earth and indeed the deity sends one of his top devils.

"Bison's delusions are his own I have no interest in his plans I only seek to pluck the beautiful flowers of this world" at that he began leering at the various women in this room however when his eyes landed on Jin's grandmother who had her devil gene tamed btw well before Vega could react Kazumi Mishima was holding him up in the air by his neck as she choked him.

"Everytime I hear this freak it just pisses me off" however Kazumi said this in that Captain Unohana way (look it up it's very creepy)

"Before I give him my permission to die I want to know all he knows on Shadaloo's movements in South America." Jin stated while looking directly into Vega's eyes.

While staying the devil in the face the insane perv replied "The beauty in truth is overrated in reality it is an ugly thing and I do not deal in things that are unappealing." with that statement he smirked at Jin.

Then for a moment Jin's eyes glowed red and as suddenly as that image appeared it disappeared. then Jin spoke. " Ya know the advantages of having the current sorcerer supreme as a friend is that you pick up a thing or two like various spell oh and FYI I can read minds I just needed to have you in close proximity to me ladies" Now this Jin said in the direction of the two cannibals Juri and Mileena and while shoving Vega in their direction he simply said to them "Dinner!"

"Why are you feeding us the perv we couldn't get any other choice cuts" Juri spoke up

"Are you saying you don't want to eat him I'm fine with letting my grandmother vaporize him if you-

"Hey don't put words in my mouth" Juri one of Jin's assassin's said now you might be wondering how did Jin get both milleena and Juri on his side well it has to do with their shared girlfriend but that is a story for another time. The two and their lover been to leave the room with their apparent dinner for the night. Akuma had long gone by now as well leaving only a handful of Tekken Force and the royal family

What I will go over is Jun and Kazumi you see after jun's Disappearance all those years ago she was captured by the U.N. they used the ogre situation to their own ends. You see they managed to steal from the Mishima the body of Kazumi and she had apparently resurrected herself but she still couldn't control her devil dude so she was kkept for experiments. The U.N. learned that the Kazama had an uncanny ability to turn of supernatural powers. With that thought they captured Jun and experimented on her by giving her a devil gene cultivated from Kazumi they hoped that if jun could control it they could implant find what Gene the Kazama had that allowed them to calm the supernatural and give the ability to Kazumi and it worked however the ladies were soon brainwashed by a vengeful wolf spirit and the U.N. was forced to put both ladies on ice that is until the Spider-God using the web discovered what they were doing and informed his friend Jin who promptly freed his mother and grandmother. The two have remained by Jin's side since though his mother has forced Jin to use more tact in his actions lately.

It was at that time that Jin's Great Grandfather who after absorbing the vengeful spirit in the fifth Tekken tournament Jin had placed him in hiding and after the seventh tournament Jinpachi the first head of the Mishima Financial Group took control of the Zaibatsu as a front to help his now beloved great grandson who turned out ,unlike his son to also his great heartache grandson, to be a good person. With his arms folded "What did you learn?"

"There is an attack planned but even he didn't know when" at that moment Queen Kazama walked up to her beloved and wrapped her arms around her husband neck (btw this takes place while Jin is 24) and placed a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry honey you'll figure it out you always do" Xiaoyu said in her as our usual cheery manner which put a genuine smile on her lover's face.

Now this Xiao is vastly more mature to the one you're used to mainly because they're was a certain spirit that ran in her family. it explsined why she was so attracted to Jin from a young age. What was on her wanted to be with what was in Jin and the two human sides were along for the ride.

Jin then walked back to his desk. "Can everyone leave the room so I can think?!" With that question slash command everyone left to do whatever it is they're supposed to do I haven't figured it out yet but it will be specific.

After a while and at his desk Jin closed his eyes and if you knew him tried to go to sleep but he felt a disturbance in the force like an evil presence was trying to enter the room! (if you're an sfxt fan you know this line) Jin opened his eyes and started at a specific location as if in wait for something that wasn't there and then...

"They let a welp like you head the Mishima Zaibatsu?!?!?" Came the voice of M.Bison. However when he used his famous teleport to enter the room he got a face full of desk as Jin had kicked it in his direction but just as Jin was about to rush him his fighting senses alerted him to another presence so Jin side stepped just as a massive sledgehammer struck where he had previously been. Standing before him was both Bison and Shao Khan former ruler of Outworld.

"The last time I saw either of you it didn't end so we'll for you!" Jin smirked at the two legendary fighting game bosses.

Neither had a look of their usual arrogance they had previously lost to both the devil and the Spider god too many times not to take this seriously but still they had to respond...

"Hmph as much as it pains me to admit for a welp you are an annoying problem that I alone child not overcome" Bison said.

"Together we will defeat you and then carve up your empire for ourselves afterwards I'll teach my daughter her place" Came Shao Khan with a voice of sheer determination.

"How does it feel knowing that the guy that freed your former ex wife and who virtually single handedly won the Mk tournament ten times in a row allowing Earth to invade Outworld makes you feel especially knowing that Hanzo a Ghost now has your empire is generally balls deep in your daughter and her girlfriends every other Tuesday?"

"You're just like the Spider" Khan did as he moved to punch Jin only for it to be parried.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad the number of chicks he bangs is way higher."

(This next sequence names the various moves from within their franchises please if you don't know them look them up)

Jin then administered a Shun Masatsu to the Outworld Monarch of three years ago fired by a Savage Sword.

Shao who was now fazed moved out of the way as bison attempted a Psycho ball only for Jin to block it's path with his placement projectile a lightning ball which I am now renaming devil orb cause it sounds cooler (basically it's his move from sfxt that's Street Fighter x Tekken) Jin quickly ducked under the explosion caused by the collision to deliver an electric wind hook fist to Bison which effectively sent him flying away.

As the fight progressed an outsider would say the the guy by himself was effectively dominating the two who were trying to double team him and not in the sexual way.

But after about fourteen minutes of fighting Jin was caught by an uppercut from Shao Khan and then two aerial shoulder tackles into an Ultimate Psycho crusher (Quickly look up the Jin Kazama cinematic reveal trailer for sfxt cause this next part will give you dejavu) that pressed Jin into a his offices giant like the stories tall window but instead of falling down he began to float in the air like his two opponents and their laughter and Smiles headed as the heard the next words "kyōfu wo oshiete yarō" (Capcom translation I'll teach you fear) (Namco translation Fear the wrath of God)

Meanwhile Batman and Superman we getting ready to attack a former friend who has at one point sacrificed everything for them you see after the metropolis incident and with help from Jean Grey Spiderman was able to save Metropolis Lois Lane and Superman's unborn Child. (Flashback Start) But the damage had been done and superman was hell bent on killing the clown but Batman and Spider-Man had tried to get him to calm down they both had tried to Stop him but he wasn't having it. In that moment Madame Web appeared (younger but still the original one) and said in her no helping way but still Crystal clear to Peter.

With tears in her eyes" My little spider I have one bit of advice for you today. For today will change the world. When a man falls to darkness and insanity he can terrorize all of his family but he can still be put down when a god falls the whole world feels it and even when other gods stand against them does the world suffer for it the fate of the future is in your hands though I already know your choice. She said then surprisingly kissed Peter's forehead.

Peter knew what she was getting at and this time what she was talking about appeared to be straightforward he couldn't let Superman corrupt himself and so Peter Snatched the Joker away from Superman and said to his fellow heros specifically Supes "Forgive me but the word needs Superman but it can do without me guys in retiring from the superhero business effective immediately"

"Oh you're always fun to talk to but not nearly as fun as the bat or the wanna be god" the Joker said while in Spider-Man's choke hold.

"I'm sorry" With that Spiderman punched a whole through Joker's chest ripping out his heart. At that moment Peter was in Shock his Spidey Sense tingled but he didn't block supes who used his body to smash open a nearby wall.

"Why!!!???!!! that was my revenge I was the one that needed to end him."

"Because Clark the world needs Superman still but it can go on without me. It can't afford a corrupted YOU but any other hero can take me out I mean I'm not that special hell you to could kill me right now besides New York has Miles and he's a better Spiderman than I ever was. The world can go on without Me." Arguably the worlds best greatest and most beloved hero of all time said with some sadness in his Voice.

"What was I about to do" Superman realized suddenly as the gravity of the moment just hit him Batman also just began to come to grips with the situation. I was just about to kill Peter for killing the Joker the same guy who saved me from myself and saved Lois and metropolis Superman thought with tears in his eyes he was about to kill one of his closest friends. But it felt like he was missing something.

"You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a hero" Peter whispered eventually supes dropped Peter on the ground. in that moment Peter took off his mask and handed it over to Batman. Batman who could never figure out who Spider-Man was under the mask was in shock. Peter Parker was Spiderman Peter had helped the super community for years even Bruce on a number of occasions. It hit them both like a ton of bricks rather than continue being a hero now that blood was on his hands Spiderman Peter Parker was retiring.

"Later guys" Spidey says as he walked out the door he and Batman had come through earlier and walked out the gcpd building. Many caught sight of their favorite hero despite the fact that they lived in Gotham and he in New York. Though he was without his mask.

The news took the world and especially the Superhero community by storm.

"Spider-man saved Superman from himself" "Spiderman saves Metropolis" "Spiderman kills The Joker" "Spiderman Retires world holds Spiderman Day August 10th


	3. The God Surrounded

**A/N So the poll will be taken down and replaced with another in about one hour so please check back with my profile page to see what else i need help deciding. Hey guys what would it be like if Ghost Rider Used an Iron Man Armor do you think it would be badass? On to the story**

For the past several minutes Emperor Parker had been in extremely one sided fight against many of his former friends. Safe to say he was winning. A while back the spider deity Anansi has given up his title and powers to the being he considered his grandson one Peter Parker. With this new job Peter gained massive influence over the web of existence. Indeed even greater influence than even Anansi seeing as Peter was also the center of the web and therefore it's heart. It literally couldn't exist without him and the universe itself couldn't exist without the web. In lay men's terms if Peter truly died the web died. If the web died the universe went with it. This made dealing with the ,by many's consideration evil or even just dark, Spidergod extremely difficult.

Peter was dressed in his glowing white and gold iron spider suit. He was not wearing a mask as everyone in the world knew who he was and there was no point to it. His eyes were rather extremely creepy. (If you've seen the mummy with tom cruise you won't need to look this up) His pupils were that of dual pupils where there should be only one. The inner set was glowing red with omega force energy. The outer set was glowing with Alpha Force energy. He also had six more pairs of eyes. one set infused with the enigma and Phoenix force. Another set with the anti life and life equation. And the final set infused with the anti death and death equation.

Peter was surrounded by battle as his various army of projections went to war with the rebel heroes. However Peter himself was surrounded by his closest friends and mentors. He way boxed in and to the front left of him was none other than Captain America and to his front right was none other than Superman. The two boyscouts waited trying to tell what Peter's next move would be. They knew so far Peter had been holding back. Behind Peter at his left was the invincible iron Man who so far has kept his distance as he floated stationary behind Peter. Two his right was the dark Knight himself Batman. Peter could easily admit he was the most worrying factor in this fight. 'Well if i hadn't seen this fight already' Peter thought to himself.

"Peter please just surrender and let the people in the dome go" came the commanding tone of Captain America.

The referred dome was that of what looked like a creepy black dome of smoke covering the entirety of Peter's half of America. The dome was maintained be the spider palace which was in the geological center of the United States.

"Really its a literal Utopia in there you do know that right? I let that dome down and i open the door to evil." came the deity's Reply.

"We happen to know that there are vampires in there Peter there can't be a utopia with creatures like that running around!" Superman's boyscout voice came next.

"You're literally the last person if expect to discriminate supes ya know that right. Besides see that may look like black smoke but on the inside you can see the sun. I'm happy to report that i have isolated the part of dose rays that's harmful to vampires. That smoke filters that stuff out showing the night children to walk in the day that previously couldn't." Peter said all this while standing on all FOUR ARMS of his iron spider suit with his arms folded in from of him.

"Then it's even worse you've got the humans in there terrified of you and the vampires you'll no doubt sic on them. At the very least you've got the humans supplying then with blood since the artificial kind is so hard for vampires to take." Came iron man's mechanized voice.

Peter glanced back at Iron Man before he spoke "Actually know we have someone who regenerstes blood faster than we can drain it and that person happily spends each night draining oceans of blood for the night children.

"Look Peter unlike the others i KNOW you haven't become evil but your association with the devil is cause for concern and it needs to stop" Batman said from his corner of the box.

"You know Bruce i admire the strength of the bat family unlike these other guys whose various family members have abandoned then and joined my side no one of your fam had switched sides to mine. But to be honest with you you're all exactly where i want you to be" Peter said smirking a little with the knowledge that Pepper, Lois, and Sharon had all sided with Peter.

In that moment superman zoomed at full speed looking to take Peter's head off but he was stopped by one of the iron spider's four legs. Almost as if Peter had seen this before. Then came supes's other fist and another leg came to intercept. All the while Peter kept a calm emotionless face on himself while his arms remained folded. Then came a knee strike from Kal El that was met by another leg. Finally Superman did a jumping leg strike that was once again pointless as peter's other mechanical leg came out to block it.

"Aren't you tired of that? It's clearly not working! I mean this entire suit is made of Pladium, Adamantium, Vibranium, and Uru hybrid. There's literally no way even you can break them!"

At this Superman smirked" I have your attention don't i" At that moment several things happened Captain America threw his shield, Iron Man fired his repulsar ray, batman threw a several batarangs, and Superman fired his later eye point blank. Now normally this is the part where you say the heroes plans worked and Peter was stunned. To bad because all of their attacks were stopped by the appearance of Several tentacles made after the design of Otto Octavius. Each of these mechanical arms shot out blocking each of the attacks with the exception of Supes. His laser vision was stopped by Peter's blue Alpha Beams. There been first circled around Peter in an orbit like path before shooting forward and colliding with Superman's own laser vision. All the while Peter's arms remained folded. His face one of boredom.

"You guys do remember that I've seen EVERY SINGLE PATHWAY. There aren't many people who's destinies i can't see."

"To be honest we kinda thought that work." Superman says while maintaining his laser vision lock with Peter while he had all his limbs suspended by his mechanized mechanical legs.

At this the Spider-God called out " Yo on the roof!!!!"

At this a figure dropped down from the top of the spider palace that even now could harm Peter himself. The entity was none other than.


	4. A god's Sacrifice

**A/N So you guys in my opinion the single most intimidating characters are the ones that have those i don't give a fuck poses. First is the arms folded pose looked DBZ's Vegita but more especially Vegito. Next is the hands in your pocket pose. The most famous character i know that does that is Yami from yugioh. And the final I don't give a fuck is hands behind your back like Darkseid or Darth Vader. For me they actually mean something. Arms folded symbolizes the character is aggressive but still laid back. Hands in pocket means that the character isn't trying and is slightly lazy. Finally the most boss pose is hands behind your back. it symbolizes bitch you are so far beneath me its not even funny. Thank you Onwards into the Carnage.**

 **Previously on Versus World**

 **Emperor Parker had been in extremely one sided fight against many of his former friends. Safe to say he was winning.**

 **Peter was surrounded by battle as his various army of projections went to war with the rebel heroes. However Peter himself was surrounded by his closest friends and mentors. He way boxed in and to the front left of him was none other than Captain America and to his front right was none other than Superman. The two boyscouts waited trying to tell what Peter's next move would be. They knew so far Peter had been holding back. Behind Peter at his left was the invincible iron Man who so far has kept his distance as he floated stationary behind Peter. Two his right was the dark Knight himself Batman. Peter could easily admit he was the most worrying factor in this fight. 'Well if i hadn't seen some of this fight already' Peter thought to himself.**

 **"Peter please just surrender and let the people in the dome go" came the commanding tone of Captain America.**

 **The referred dome was that of what looked like a creepy black dome of smoke covering the entirety of Peter's half of America. The dome was maintained be the spider palace which was in the geological center of the United States.**

 **"Really its a literal Utopia in there you do know that right? I let that dome down and i open the door to evil." came the deity's Reply.**

 **"We happen to know that there are vampires in there Peter there can't be a utopia with creatures like that running around!" Superman's boyscout voice came next.**

 **"You're literally the last person i'd expect to discriminate Supes ya know that right?! Besides see that may look like black smoke but on the inside you can see the sun. I'm happy to report that i have isolated the part of solar rays that's harmful to vampires. That smoke filters that stuff out allowing the night children to walk in the day that previously couldn't." Peter said all this while standing on all FOUR ARMS of his iron spider suit with his actual arms folded in from of him.**

 **"Then it's even worse you've got the humans in there terrified of you and the vampires you'll no doubt sic on them. At the very least you've got the humans supplying them with blood since the artificial kind is so hard for vampires to take." Came iron man's mechanized voice.**

 **Peter glanced back at Iron Man before he spoke "Actually ya know we have someone who regenerstes blood faster than we can drain it and that person happily spends each night draining oceans of blood for the night children.**

 **"Look Peter unlike the others i KNOW you haven't become evil but your association with the devil is cause for concern and it needs to stop" Batman said from his corner of the box.**

 **"You know Bruce i admire the strength of the bat family unlike these other guys whose various family members have abandoned them and joined my side no one of your fam has switched sides to mine. But to be honest with you you're all exactly where i want you to be" Peter said smirking a little with the knowledge that Pepper, Lois, and Sharon had all sided with Peter.**

 **In that moment superman zoomed at full speed looking to take Peter's head off but he was stopped by one of the iron spider's four legs. Almost as if Peter had seen this before. Then came supes's other fist and another leg came to intercept. All the while Peter kept a calm emotionless face on himself while his arms remained folded. Then came a knee strike from Kal El that was met by another leg. Finally Superman did a jumping leg strike that was once again pointless as peter's other mechanical leg came out to block it.**

 **"Aren't you tired of that? It's clearly not working! I mean this entire suit is made of Pladium, Adamantium, Vibranium, and Uru hybrid. There's literally no way even you can break them!"**

 **At this Superman smirked" I have your attention don't i" At that moment several things happened Captain America threw his shield, Iron Man fired his repulsar ray, batman threw a several batarangs, and Superman fired his later eye point blank. Now normally this is the part where you say the heroes plans worked and Peter was stunned. To bad because all of their attacks were stopped by the appearance of Several tentacles made after the design of Otto Octavius. Each of these mechanical arms shot out blocking each of the attacks with the exception of Supes. His laser vision was stopped by Peter's blue Alpha Beams. There beams first circled around Peter in an orbit like path before shooting forward and colliding with Superman's own laser vision. All the while Peter's arms remained folded. His face one of boredom.**

 **"You guys do remember that I've seen EVERY SINGLE PATHWAY. There aren't many people who's destinies i can't see."**

 **"To be honest we kinda thought that would work." Superman says while maintaining his laser vision lock with Peter while he had all his limbs suspended by his mechanized mechanical legs.**

 **"Alright I'm tired of this" At this the Spider-God called out " Yo on the roof!!!!"**

 **At this a figure dropped down from the top of the spider palace that even now could harm Peter himself. The entity was none other than.**

 **Now**

The being that jumped down from atop The spider palace was none other that the incredible one. So far in the war against Peter he had only ever used himself and his projections.

The projections were merely copies that had his basic powers and none of his personality. It's kinda funny after years of people wanting an army of spider powered people there finally was one. It's just they were under the command of the original. But now one of the many people known for living in the palace had appeared and of all of them it was the incredible Hulk.

Now at first the hulk was on the other heroes side. He believed Peter had been corrupted and both Hulk and Banner had agreed to deal with Peter themselves. Hulk forced his way into the Spider Palace and engaged the now deified Peter. The two struggled to harm eachother but the hulk had reached a level of rage that enabled him to seriously harm Peter. However in the middle of the fight Peter and hulk were transported to another dimension and hulk witnessed firsthand the forces Peter had to contend with every day in order to protect Earth, humanity, and the universe itself. Hulk ended up helping Peter defeat countless demons until Peter was able to find the demonic source and neutralized it afterwards he and hulk had teleported back to their own Earth. Peter had asked hulk if he still wanted to fight but hulk replied no. Ever since then hulk had dedicated his life to helping Peter in his endeavors to protect Earth.

Now this hulk was vastly different from the one you're used to. Mainly because he existed around DC Characters. Specifically the red lanterns. During Hulk's first encounter with Atrocitus his red lantern ring abandoned him in favor of the Hulk. Peter had theorized that this would happen to all red lantern rings in hulk's presence and so Peter had an idea after hulk had switched sides. Peter had teleported the two to the Red lantern core's main battery and he asked hulk to jump in which he did. Hulk being who he was as a giant reactor absorbed the power within essentially becoming the new Red lantern core. Except you know he stayed green.

After awhile it actually seemed like hulk couldn't handle it all and so the current Great Weaver went back to earth and grabbed another hulk to help absorb the battery none other than Dr. Banner's own wife Betty Ross The Red She-Hulk. The two were able to successfully absorb the red lantern core. Batteries and rings stopped working around the universe and a new red lantern core was created. A core under the control of The Hulk and Red She Hulk. And loyal to the Spider-God.

The reason I wrote so much about Betty Ross was because after the Hulk fully stood up from his jump other figures landed beside him and the first was Red She Hulk. She was wrapped in a skin tight red lantern uniform that left so little to the imagination it might as well be something the Black Queen Selene would wear. And not even the White Queen Emma Frost dressed that slutty. And beside her was Another Red Lantern , though he actually had a ring, long time spider supporter James Howlett also known as Logan aka The wolverine. He was wearing a Red version of his classic ensemble.

"Hey Big Guy." Peter grinned at his big green friend who grinned back at him and then the two did a fist bump. It was very concerning that hulk was intelligent enough to remember how to do something like that. But you see ,with Peter's help, hulk and banner came to an unprecedented Harmony. And from that Harmony Banner stopped subconciously surpressing the Hulk's intelligence. And the Hulk stopped threatening to overtake banner at any given time. However for this fight Hulk insisted on helping his friend Peter and Banner relented and by this I mean Banner was always in his red Lantern form capable of using his rings power without transforming into the hulk.

Red She Hulk was able to reach a Harmony with Betty Ross that previously they hadn't been able to reach. By Peter first curing and then recreating the red she hulk experiment but in a way that was more stable ,Peter was able to recreate a far less insane Red She-Hulk. Though she was still a flirt and that part of her had leaked to Betty's personality. Just like Betty she loved her man. For Betty it was Banner. For Red She-Hulk it was The incredible one.

Wolverine was always angry simply because he hated how the world tuned out. But mostly he was pissed because Peter had knocked up Laura. It wasn't enough to get him to turn his back on Pete but on the day he found out Laura was pregnant and by Peter no less a red lantern ring appeared before him and well the rest is history.

Superman was very concerned by the appearance of the hulk. The last time they fought hulk had reached a level of rage where he broke every bone in Supes's body. It wasn't pretty and Supes had to wait until the morning before he could heal enough to walk. After that day he was forever weary of the hulk. Although it did take hours for the hulk to reach that level of rage. On another hand nothing Superman did actually harmed Hulk for very long.

Well Supes would have thought about these things if it has been the actual Superman standing there. As it were the person being held up by the Spider-God was none other than J'onn the Martian Manhunter. And he knew even HE couldn't trick the wolverine's nose. And so the Manhunter used his intangibility to get out of Peter's mechanical arms and Peter retracted them back into his suit but then he looked up at the sun as if he heard something. Using his godly eye sight Peter was able to see a certain someone in space.

It appeared Superman was in the middle of the sun soaking up radiation. In a flash of blinding light coming from Peter he had changed what he was wearing into his Great Weaver attire. This was essentially and white and gold version of what he normally wears as Spider-Man except he had on his mask and was wearing two different jackets that gave the illusion of a cape somewhat. The inner Jacket was a two tail sleeveless coat made up of the same pattern as what Peter's normal Great Weaver Spidey suit with the colors of white silver and gold. If he took off his other jacket you'd see the gold spider symbol on his back. The other jacket however wasn't done in a Spidey suit pattern. It was glowing plain white however there was this golden Egyptian eye on the back.

After noticing his attire hulk remembered the day he learned about that jacket and a wave of profound sadness struck him. You see after Peter retired as a hero Outworld invaded, one of the casualties was the god Ra. A god even Thor, Odin, DarkSeid, and Thanos wouldn't mess with simply because he battled Apep or by some Apophis nightly. After he died it fell to Anansi the only other god as OP as Ra to save us all from Apophis every night. However after Anansi's death it took Peter a long while to realize everything especially that it took many gods to even hold off the universe snake. (I gotta say this suck it norse mythology you have a world serpent Egyptian has a universe serpent that's a fallen sun god)

Peter eventually realized why only Ra and Anansi seemed to be the ones to battle it by themselves. One because Ra wasn't just powered by our sun he was every life giving star and so life energy was required. And two Anansi being the great weaver and all meant he could draw upon life energy from throughout the MULTIVERSE to fight the snake. Peter also find out doing this in his old age drained him and he died early passing on his powers and title before Peter was fully trained and ready. Thoth the god of wisdom advised Peter to don the the cloak of Ra. Something with the combined weight of every star in the universe (again suck it norse mythology looking at you mjolnir) at any given time in order to protect him from the snake. Peter then ,when he learned of the gods who were struggling in their plight, relieved the various warrior gods of their duties letting them rest while he battle Apep every night by himself in order to maintain balance in the multiverse. Peter did this while in an Astral Projection Form. He did this while at night his body was pumped for his blood. It was delivered to all the vampires by a Bloodman (old school milk man but blood for vampire thought it would be funny)

But he had to give up something Pete has been clinging too before hand. Something that accepting the cloak of Ra had taken at least a little bit away from him.

Up until that point Peter had left within himself the possibility of defeat. Of being killed however because now he had to fight the god of dark gods Apophis every night he had cracked this very precious something that Peter had been clinging too. Up until then he had still went by Spider-man. He was half god spider, half man! But after he accepted Ra's duty he had saturated what had made him human with godly energy. Now he was half spider god, half Divine human. But even that was not to last. You see Peter was desperate ,after learning about an inner darkness he possessed, Pete searched for a being powerful enough to harm even him and he succeeded in finding three such beings and they each, after Peter helped them, agreed to stay close by in case they were needed.

The first of these was the first vampire in the Omniverse Akasha. Picture this [http/artofty./art/Succubus-600892136 (Look her up she is op in a comic book context)] You see vampirism for the entire Omniverse (that's marvel DC and any where else you can think of basically all of fiction) stemmed from a demon in her dimension that bonded to her. At first she went insane because she couldn't control the thirst. But upon meeting Peter in her far off Dimension during his search for near equals she fed on him. Upon feeding on him two things happened. Number one she was for the first time ever sated. And after that Peter's dormant vampire gene ,from back when he was bit in a team up with blade, had reactivated. He was now more or less a Divine vampire. But at the same time he wasn't he didn't thirst at all however he was changed (okay look I couldn't find it's official name but basically they're vampires but their themed after spiders not bats but they basically have the same Powers brainwashing all that stuff so Peter's became that now).

Now that Akasha could reflect she realized that by feeding from Peter she had regained something. A semblance of humanity had returned to her. However in her feeding Peter had lost another bit of himself to this entity he was becoming. It frightened him Hulk remembered. Peter came across two others back then but he hadn't realized the female entity would follow him back to his universe and that one other person. A person who was even by Hulk's own standard the angriest being he knew.

Peter theorized because he was one with the well everything in the entire Omniverse especially the life forces when Akasha fed on him she fed on something that had more than she could ever intake and thus she was sated. Now she had limitless cosmic, demonic, and mystic abilities. And she had gradually chosen Peter as her mate.

However ,sadly as hulk remembered, Peter lost all of his humanity when Shuma Gorath a Chaos Demon god that was immune to all of his powers attempted to invade our universe hulk was there fighting by Peter's side. Peter ended up having to absorb the mind and most of the powers of the ancient being who was older than even Dormammu. But even Peter couldn't subject all that chaos into the multiverse and so he was forced to fuse the remaining energy as well as the brain dead body of the Lord of the chaos realm with the only one he could trust to handle it. His lover the Scarlet Witch. However on that day the last of Peter's humanity had died. Hulk recalled Peter had done it all to protect the Earth. He had sacrificed the last of his humanity for his former friends and colleagues. And this assault is how they thank him. The thought of this made Hulk's blood boil.

However even with all this power Pete could sense it ,an entity was headed towards Earth an entity thst was so powerful it was exerting as much control over the web of existence as Peter had been able to. This put everyone in the spider palace on High alert.

"You know over thinking things is bad." Hulk hadn't noticed her appearing. The woman currently with her arms wrapped around Peter from behind him was Akasha herself. This made the Batman concerned as he had never seen her before. When the Martian Manhunter tried to pry into her mind he was forced back in a mental shockwave "ah ah ah no peeking" and then she tapped the side of her head while looking at J'onn.

"Whomever she is she was able to force me out in a psychic battle. I'd say she's at least in the same realm as the members of Team Starnova (This consists of the Summers girls Rachel, Jean, and Hope. As well as Liz Allen, Angelica Jones, and Starfire and Blackfire. They each contain one seventh of the Phoenix Force. However Jean has the main personality of the cosmic bird in her only. The main personality does not affect the others.)

"That's not all Mr Manhunter and must I say why doesn't that make you guys concerned. I mean he hunts men unless you swing that way in which case your last name makes total sense." Akasha teased after shapeshifting into the form of J'onn's now deceased wife.

"Enough Akasha" Peter said not taking his eyes off the Superman bathing in the sun for who knows how long. 'See this is why I limit my spider sense so I can still be taken by surprise. I mean I saw up until I caught apparently J'onn and then I cut the vision off.'

"Hulk we don't want to fight you but we will if we have to engage. Even if it's you" Captain America stated.

"We ain't here to fight you we're here in case Wolf shows up." Hulk spoke up shocking everyone present that all the nearby heroes fighting the projections stopped and stared at hulk. 'Dear God Hulk's intelligent now' many of them thought.

The wolf was that inner darkness inside Peter. If Peter was now the embodiment of life , and life is cruel, than the wolf was living breathing cruelty given form. Hulk had only seen Peter lose control of it once. It took the combined might all the watchers all the Beyonders and many other gods to slow Wolf down even then it wasn't by much. He just kept coming eventually Hulk with his red lantern core were able to damage Wolf as it liked to be called. Of course in the end in took a god of wrath from another reality to actually stop him. After thinking about this being hulk now took a look at the spider palace remembering that the entity that helped hulk knock some sense into Peter was currently in stasis. Hulk could also feel the Ten Red Lantern rings that refused to leave the ancient gods hands no matter what. If Wolf came out those inside knew what to do.

(Inside the spider palace)

(Insert Juri Han SF5 Theme the real one not that fake one)

Speaking of inside the current main holder of the Uni Power Carol Danvers was sitting beside her equally pregnant Wife-Sister watching the events outside unfold. "You think Wolf will show up today."

"It's a distinct possibility at this point" Laura Kinney the pregnant feral responded.

"Doesn't matter Peter's plan will work out and the Wolf will restore Peter." Susan storm stated but of course she wasn't just Susan Storm anymore now she was so much more than that.

"I don't care what they think they can do I'll steal all there lives if they so much as upset him!" Came Jean Grey's voice although the speaker was definitely the Phoenix itself.

"And if he does lose himself to the Wolf out there?" Susan asked the Flaming cosmic entity.

At this the Phoenix paled ever so slightly "Then we who love him will force that demon to return our King to us!"

"We just gonna hafta release big poppa then sugah" Rogue spoke up her appearance vastly different. She looked like her mom which creeped out Carol to no end ( this is what that looks like https/karcheress./art/Blue-succubus-604045587 Link should work yes I like DeviantArt) but significantly more demonic and her hair had become completely white. She got this way after tagging along with Hulk in one of his missions in hell suffice to say it changed her. On top of her mutant abilities she absorbed the soul and personality of a demon queen. She was now a firm believer in Overkill but she like every other female here had fallen for the same male.

"I must admit I don't think even my father would want to encounter HIM" came Raven's voice as she looked back at the man's stasis pod. The purple haired woman's appearance was pretty standard for her accept there was a green Spider Symbol on her chest with the spider legs wrapped possessively around her breasts (obvious symbolism much). Indeed most of the women had various spider symbols on their body in various positions including the next woman.

"When are we gonna get to go out there I mean seriously come on I'm itching to exercise" Came Rose Wilson the current holder of a yellow lantern ring. She had recently returned to Earth at the request of Peter Parker himself. (Can you guess who hijacked the Sinestro core?)

"Patience we need to follow Tiger's plan" came the voice of the Carnage queen (https/vignette1.wikia./spiderman/images/b/b0/Carnage_Queen.png/revision/latest?cb=20160719174019) and current Goddess of war as well as spiritual daughter of Bellona Roman goddess of war/Eris Greek goddess of chaos. (I literally just found out they were the same person as I wrote this) Indeed She was even sitting in the goddesses's lap. The chaotic woman enjoyed the fighting surrounding Peter so far. Eris or Bellona either one was a women of breathtaking beauty and simplicity. She liked war.

"I'm sorry are we talking to MJ or Sonja? Rachel Summers asked curious because the two would switch who was in control of the body at any given time.

"Right now it's me in control not Sonja" (as red Sonja http/pre09./b343/th/pre/f/2008/366/4/2/red_sonja_39_page_22_by_wgpencil.jpg) Confirming that not only was Mary Jane in control of all symbiotes in the world she also possessed the abilities of the Queen Spider Adrianna Soria (I think I got that right) Sitting next to Mary Jane was her fellow Spider and current possessor of the Spirit of Arachne Cindy Moon.

Of course everyone knew that the main queen was still Susan Storm the female spiders held special places in Peter's heart but so did the various cats. But none were as special to him as Susan.

Just then a very dazed Lilly Hollister and Felicia Hardy walked out from another room with a smirking Emma Frost close behind as they all began to take seats in front of the giant holographic field the other girls were seated around as they focused on what was happening outside and when they would be needed.

A cheery voice spoke up "Dear friends did you enjoy your threesome together?" Starfire asked the cat themed women next to Emma.

"It was fun but I didn't learn anything new" it was Emma who spoke up while looking bored and studying her nails. The ladies proceeded to view what was happening outside once more as their conversations continued.

(We transition to outside Lupe fiasco it's not design bgm goes here)

Peter was currently still staring at the sun with his mask betraying no emotions. As he continued to look he noticed Superman had been bathing in the solar radiation long enough to appear to glow golden somewhat.

"Hey guys change of plans I got a feeling all of my attention is about to be needed can you take care of the heroes down here please?" Peter called out to those standing behind him. Then the various constructs vanished as Peter recalled all his energy into himself. Peter next noticed they Superman's eyes were open and on him. In a cyber second Superman had flown out of the sun at straight up bull shit speeds Peter merely teleported to meet him in midair.

"You got it bub dibs on the mutants though" wolverine grins his laser focus on one mutant in particular Magneto.

"Fine though my main focus will be on you should the Wolf appear." Hulk says intelligently still throwing everyone off as he stands in his glowing red lantern shorts that obviously weren't ripped.

"Hey who am I gonna fight?" Red Shulkie asked even though her eyes were on Hawkgirl (I'm sorry but take away the in my opinion unappealing helmet and Shiera ,hope I spelled that right btw, looks hot as hell) "Sorry sexy Birdy looks like you just drew the Short end of the stick I'll try to make the smashing painless."

"I'm not just gonna let you beat me that easily" Hawkgirl responded with a growl.

"Wasn't talking about fighting sweetie" Red Shulkie responded with a wink that actually sent shivers down Shiera's spine.

Betty Ross then created constructs to mimic the wings and mace of Hawkgirl (Why don't they call her Hawkwoman I mean I know she's old enough I think it's warranted ya know) "You know I think I pull this look off better what do you think?"

"Honestly you look like one of those strippers that dress like me in Gotham's Red Light District!"

"Oooh Can't wait to party with you"

"What-

"How else would you know about that unless you've been" Betty Smirked at the bird before shooting towards her and using a spear tackle to fly off with her."

(Insert Street fighter five Ed theme at the verse this happens)

There was a shockwave high in the sky as Superman and Peter collided in mid air blowing away all clouds for Miles around. Hulk and wolverine took that as their cue to action. First Wolverine flew straight at Magneto using his Rage at the way the Bucket Head had treated him over the years as fuel. However like so many other times the master of magnetics simply grabbed him from mid air suspending him.

"Do you ever learn mongrel ?!" Magneto said hands outstretched holding wolverine up.

"Heh bub not the same Wolverine" Logan grinned with devilish intent as he used his Rage to send out a giant building sized real animal wolverine at Magneto successfully breaking the so claimed reformed villain's concentration.

Right afterwards though wolverine muttered "got this from Strider" at that a massive number of smaller wolverines shot out bombarding Magneto from nearly all directions. This wasn't to last as Magneto got his bearings he began to send back scattered shrapnel from the surrounding area one for every construct. The two seemed evenly matched neither giving an inch.

(Meanwhile)

Hulk was contending with the Hulkbuster armor and the Batmech Armor plus an army of Iron Man suits with Captain America. They weren't doing any good in Hulk's opinion to him especially since he wasn't just rampaging about like they expected. He mostly just stayed still and redirected their attacks. Though the Atom and Wonder man we're giving him some pause. Just then all eyes were on space as a massive laser blasted right were they were fighting and Hulk could tell Peter had stood within it.

"Please tell me you guys didn't just do that to Peter"

"What scared now that we successfully vaporized your leader" came Ironman in a mocking voice.

"Of course I'm scared I'm absolutely fucking terrified" and after a nice pause hulk said in a soft voice as he completely stopped fighting and as everyone saw a blinding light on the ground "For us all!"

(With Peter as he took off after Supes insert Gorillaz Rock The house)

"I'm sure you thought that would work right" Peter says to Superman as he has the Kryptonian in a one arm choke hold banishing all that solar energy Supes has been storing for months now.

From The spider Palace two more Kryptonians Joined them. Powerwoman times two (or power girl if you want)

As if there was a nice long conversation beforehand Karen one spoke up from the left.

"You know this jacket of his gives off solar radiation we just stand near him and we soak it up"

"Like my alternate dimensional sister said little cousin we no longer need to go to the sun to bath in radiation. Can't you feel yourself getting stronger by just being near the cloak of Ra!?"

The entire time Superman had been remembering how those two came to side with Peter. After hearing their explanations Months ago Superman had seriously questioned if the heroes should be fighting against Peter.

"Supes you know I love you man" Peter says while easing up on his choke "But I have a serious bone to pick with you. How could you do that to Lois? How could you do that to your unborn son? I mean I understand after Metropolis your were scared but damn man. Leaving Earth to restore Krypton while noble Kara could have handled that not you. Or did you not trust her?"

At that Kal El lowered his head in shame. "I have no excuses for that"

"You know what my theory is Clark, I don't think you ever really loved Lois" at that Supes head snapped up and glared at Peter but before he could speak Peter applied pressure to his choke cutting off any word he might spout. "I mean it makes so much sense. You always go to extremes to restore Krypton probably because deep down you know the only one that could truly love but more importantly handle you as an equal is a Kryptonian woman. And the evidence is clear ever since you came back you haven't once tried to contact Lois. Do you know how many nights I had to be a shoulder for her while she cried herself to sleep. For God's sake man your kid goes around and calls me Dad now an-" Spider sense

Peter looked around 'this thing hasn't went off since well a ridiculously long time something big must be coming' Peter thought in one move Peter used Superman's body to knock both Karen's out of the way as a massive laser destroyed his body. Peter looked around at his atoms being forced to part ways with his soul eachother and his mind. The pain was beyond comprehension Peter decided. But it was still little fun to know he could still feel pain. Then Peter decided he didn't want to die yet so first he commanded his atoms to follow him as he went to the source of the laser.

(Transition to outerspace)

Up here he could see that it was a combined attack from the Watchtower, The Avengers Space tower, and then another one with only one life signature between them all. 'But he's been dead for three years' He thought. Peter made his way into the Fantastic Four's space Station.

But then Peter felt his soul slipping away and so he commanded it to stay together and follow him like his scattered atoms were doing. Inside the space station Peter could see that time was slowed and that Reed Richards had been part of this plan. After reading his mind Peter discovered their plan was to distract him long enough to charge all three Lasers which had been modified from the power of the devil gene residing in Kazuya. 'Damn I gotta admit that was pretty smart. The devil gene weakens me enough to where I can't notice myself being weaker while at the same time the laser itself doesn't destroy me by heat or anything whereas it just destabilizes my atoms. Genius guess that's why they brought you here huh?' Peter could sense the tachyon particles coming off Mr. Fantastic from about three years ago as Peter took a look at the web. 'Let's get you back home'

The now deceased Spider-God of life held up his ethereal hand to Reed's head and muttered "Oblivion" Deleting all memories of the future and then Peter proceeded to send him back to the past using the Web of existence.

Peter then commanded his soul, atoms, life energy, and mind to go back to earth somewhat close to Hulk where he recreated himself. Then he slowly landed on the ground.

(Now we're all caught up)

"You guys didn't honestly think that would work right? Peter asked anyone who was against him that could hear his voice. But then his Spider Sense went off again as chains wrapped around him.

Suddenly he was surrounded by different heroes and one of which had his Spidey Senses screaming. He was currently in the chains of the Ghost Rider and he was Flanked by Blade and Hellboy. Who all walked up to his face as ghost Rider grabbed Peter by his shirt. You all know what happens next.

"Your blood has been stained by the innocent." The spirit of vengeance says as he administers that move that brings hell to you early however Peter's own sins seem to no longer exist as a new Sinless entity takes over. People got concerned when the white parts of peter's outfit became Black and the Silver web lines part became a dark grey.

(In the spider palace)

"Release him now we all know that's not Peter any more" Lois Lane says although she now looks like a golden female silver surfer.

"Agreed" the morrigan states aka Susan Storm (In her normal mode her wings are white her war goddess mode her wings are red and in death goddess mode her wings are black she looks like this in my head: http/orig15./eddb/f/2016/180/a/5/succubi_by_genzoman-da84xnz.jpg

So the morrigan is basically Anansi but a chick and her thing is Raven's not spiders more will be revealed later but she is very crucial to the story and she is now Susan Storm)

At her command Rachel Summers went to release the wielder of Ten Red Lantern Rings and basically the guy Peter recruited to sic of Wolf whenever he was released.

(Outside)

When the stare didn't work Wolf decided to speak up "Peter isn't here right now he's busy reliving his few sins but me well I haven't been around long enough to sin." Johnny Blaze then noticed a scythe around his neck and turned to see fellow Ghost Rider Alejandra and peter Harem member.

"You just need to let Peter go right now and let Hulk handle this. She said as more and more heroes from the spider palace emerged. All ready to engage Wolf until Peter could regain control of his body.

But then Wolf's spider sense went haywire when Johnny took his chains from around him as he felt new chains wrap around him. For the first time someone whose power was EXTREMELY close to matching his own had appeared. Someone Batman had only recently signaled to show up. A being whose cape was so huge it completely blocked the Spider Palace from view. The legendary Spawn.

Additionally from atop The Spider Palace someone dropped once again the final being.

The wielder of Ten Red Lantern Rings.

ASURA THE GOD OF WRATH.

As asura stood there he could feel several potent entities. Most in his area. But then he could also feel Akuma in Japan all the way from here. That made him grin a little.

Wolf looked around himself. Hulk was in front growling at him. Spawn behind him restraining him and Asura to the side glaring. He decided to not hold back and use the form Peter is scared of. Their true form as the Great Weaver.

It wasn't too different it's just a demonic green eye popped up on his forehead. And then many more popped up all over his body in a symmetrical way! And finally he now has six arms instead of two. The front set were folded. The middle set were in his Weaver jacket pockets. And the back set were behind his back and the cloak of Ra he was still wearing. Basically the Ultimate you don't stand a chance pose. He smirked at everybody present. In a voice that definitely wasn't Peter's he spoke. "Three little piggies"

(Insert The Weeknd Reminder)

 **A/N What? I had to give his true form multiple limbs. This was getting too long I'll let you guys know when this was supposed to end during that chapter. Can you guys leave suggestions on heroes to feature and what factions they should start with. When the main villain shows up everybody will be on the same team regardless. I've decided this story will only have three arcs and I'll let you know when Arc one is over thank you and please review and spread the word about this chapter. Shout out to the handassassinspiderman. My Favorite story of his is the arachne one btw though i read them all. Also Shout out to gunman bye now.**

 **Next time A fight Between Spawn, Red core Hulk, and Asura Vs The Dark Weaver.** **But first we see why Asura was sending Akuma so the way from America.**


	5. Power is everything

**A/N Normally I'd update but the polls show you guys want a hulk and Spidey Standalone and they you want Juri and apparently even moreso the morrigan in Supreme spiderman so they're in. Now to the one who wanted me to do the spidey in rebirth story shout yourself out okay.** **I'm going to go over the Mishima Zaibatsu most tekken fans don't understand this part of tekken lore. it's not just a company its an entire family clan. Now imagine this you are tight with your 20th generation cousins do you know how far away that is. Now just keep spreading over hundreds of years. Now inside that every last one of those family members are still tight and all st least multi millionaires. But most are Billionaires. Now lets say there is a main family and that all the other families obey that family head's commands. That is the Mishima Zaibatsu a family of god damn rich people who can afford armies a piece. Now that you know what the zaibatsu is a family of at least over a thousand members. Jin Kazama after he became head of the family both in tekken and this story declared the family itself as an independent nation. now when jin did this the zaibatsu had control over literally every form of energy but since it was more than one family controlling things and the distance so great they couldn't be accused of monopolising things. But that's exactly what they're doing. So when he says we're an independent nation with control over all you oil, coal, etc, other nations declare war on him starting world war 3. in tekken 6 jin won this wsr as one of his outfits is called "emperor of the world" emplying that he took over the world. The reason the heroes no longer trust Peter has to do with the fact that peter and jin are friends despite jin starting world war three. Next i'll break down jin himself for you guys to see why i like him so much.** **p.s. fun fact sasuke from naruto is based off both vegeta and jin equally as revealed by the creator himself. it's why he has "cursed blood" and uses lightning attacks onwards to the story**

There is truly very little a being who considers himself a god fears. There is even less a being who has bested another entity that claimed itself a god could fear. But great fear can be so easily taught as Bison and Shao Khan learned quickly. The entity that had been facing them lacked any real resemblance of a fighting technique it didn't require one it overwhelmed them completely off it's power alone. Khan a being who has literally countless billions of souls powering him felt powerless in the face of this onslaught. But after hours of constant dodging and parrying attacks Jin seemed to truly slow form. That is until five minutes ago when Jin fully transformed into his Devil form.

However they didn't need to win they needed to wait for him to appear. The entity that would change the tide of this battle and effectively make Jin himself a non factor at least that was the dumbass impression they had been under. And that's when Bison heard glass breaking. Upon looking he could see the forms of Knightmare and Dante (Devil may cry) locked in a Sword embrace that is until the Shinigami known as Aizen appeared and seperated them by striking at the two. Though as soon as Dante was finished from his jump back he charged at Jin before impaling the king of Japan with both Rebellion and Soul Calibur now changed into the form of a kitana.

Devil Jin merely smirked at him while red electricity began to build up on his form. With a mighty roar he let loose the building energy knocking back everyone with a shockwave of electrical energy. Jin then proceeded to punch in Dante's direction though Dante was beyond arms reach. But in that moment Bison went for a Psycho crusher before he realized that he was no longer aiming at Jin but at Shao Khan he had already flew off with his body no doubt the work of Aizen.

Jin released a flurry of devil orbs from his various punches at Dante's direction. Eventually the level of lightning coursing through Dante's body was more than even the son of sparda could handle and he ended up slumping to his knees paralized before Jin said "Out of my way" and Jin released a massive red laser from his third eye.

But just then Jin heard a familiar voice cry out "Go to Hell" and a devil beam collided with his own unintentionally saving Dante from near disentegration.

Once the two had stopped and the smoke had cleared Jin could see his bitch of a father smirking at him through the eyes of the devil which only made his blood boil even more.

As Kazuya Mishima walked forward noting the carnage of Jin's now destroyed office room Bison and Shao Khan reappeared seemingly having already settled their differences. In the background you could make out Aizen fighting to a standstill with Knightmare his Zanpakuto Kyoka Suigetsu having little effect of a being controlled by the sword he weilds.

"Hmph You took your sweet time getting here" Came Bison's voice as he floated slightly above Kazuya.

While looking slightly behind him at the wanna be god Kazuya replied "Hmph Kisama ka (so it's you) there were unexpected complications thanks to Rugal and Geese's need to fight Akuma though they seemed to be doing fine when I left"

"We need to finish this quickly before he shows up he'd be an unnecessary obstacle I would endeavor to avoid. Especially if he had the power to destroy souls as suggested." From Shao Khan.

"I wouldn't worry about Akuma too much" Came devil Jin's voice as he removed Soul Calibur from his stomach it healing instantly. "You won't be alive long enough for him to get here" He then began to laugh in an extremely demonic voice that actually had Kazuya concerned for his son's sanity. Contrary to popular belief Kazuya didn't hate his son. Quite the opposite unlike his own father that hated him Kazuya had a twisted sense of love for his son. He just wanted Jin to know his place. And that place was beneath him. Jin could rule the world after Kazuya was done and had died. Not that he could die in the first place thanks the overpowered devil gene (look up it's stats. shit is seriously op as fuck not even the witchblade could defy this thing)

Kazuya hadn't minded teaming up with the two other villains but he figured after he subdued Jin he would probably have to kill them. Shame though at least Shao Khan was somewhat amusing for a laugh. Kazuya knew he wouldn't let them harm his son at least. All this was just a misunderstanding between them as is. He wasn't gonna let Jin die until he could at least get the kid, his mom, and well Kazuya's own mom back on his side so to speak. Not that they were ever on his side but like I said the guy was seriously warped op as shit but still warped in the head though.

One thing Kazuya didn't understand was Jin's friendly nature with the hero turned god Peter Parker. He could understand collaborating as a fellow genius. But right after the _incident_ occurred he literally went to war in order to protect Peter. Course shortly after Peter became a god and everything was a moot point after that (hope I spelled that right)

Just then Jin's laughing stopped as he screamed in pain very much distracted. Kazuya quickly transformed into his True Devil Form. (The one with multiple eyes) Bison and Shao Khan also planned to capitalize when their collective hopes were dashed as a powerful source of chi descended upon them all none other than the legendary master of the first Akuma himself. Who had dropped from out of nowhere and appeared in between them and Jin who screams had died down but now was glowing an eery blue.

Akuma proceeded to look over his shoulder at the group of them letting them all feel his murderous intent. While taking a look over his shoulder back at them Akuma addressed them "Prepare for now I bring true devastation with my fists" and before anyone could react Akuma was already kicking Kazuya in the stomach forcing the weaker devil to cough up spit and blood at he felt his ribs pierce into his lungs and heart. While looking at Kazuya in the eyes with utter contempt "The underworld awaits"

The next thing that happened was a two front assault. The light from Jin had finally faded and his Devil controlled Devil Jin form appeared (Tekken Blood Vengeance I could send you links if you want) flying before the light even faded he tackled Shao Khan out a nearby window.

In the exact same motion Akuma began to place M.Bison in a two hand choke hold. Akuma screamed "Die one thousand deaths" Then as Akuma began striking a mysterious thunderstorm rolled in blocking out so sources of light. At fist bison felt one punch then another and then there was pain all over his body. And then he noted that it wasn't that the pain had started one at a time. No the pain appeared all over him from the beginning his body was just trying to keep up but all the hits had come In one instant. "In an instant" came Akuma's Voice and then bison could sense there was peace. Finally lightning began to strike and you could make out Akuma's form with it's back to a lifeless body and if you listened hard enough you could make out the Demon mutter "Messatsu" and on his back the glowing **_Ten_** on it.

Outside with Jin still flying with Shao Khan in a spear heading towards the giant form of Kaguya ,The Rabbit Goddess or Demon, fighting the much smaller form of Devil Kazumi flanked by both Nine Tails Naruto and Nine Tails Xiaoyu and a Giant Sasanoo that was blocking an attack from Kaguya. Just then breaking from above the storm clouds came a glowing red eyes Akuma descending to where Jin just let go of Shao Khan and punching the ancient demon emperor in the face as he descended to the Earth. Just as he reached the ground chi began to flow from Akuma's fist through the body of the former ruler and into the Earth below. Almost immediately cracks in the Earth began to appear in a massive multi mile radius from where the impact was. Shao Khan could feel all the souls within screaming as they were melted within his body until only his soul remained. Just then Akuma let out a way cry as he surged even more energy into his fist effectively opening up a portal to the true hell itself early and Shao Khan's true soul fell to the place still under construction. Finally as the flames and lava overtook the place Akuma teleported to the others as he stared between Kaguya and Kazumi.

"Nothing but a shadow Raging against that which casts it" He remarked to Kazumi as he tightened his fist. 'No doubt the god could figure this out' Referencing one of the only men HE actually RESPECTS (two words that don't exist without grudgingly in between them or doesn't when Referencing Akuma) Using his senses Akuma was genuinely surprised to feel Both Asura's power and the demon he and Jin put down so long ago Wolf.

"We can handle this Jin you need to see to the god and make sure he returns to the man I respect. Doubtless you've sensed the Wolf's return. Go we can handle this."

"Yeah dearest I actually like Peter so go help out your friend" the descendent of Daji stated as she resumed her focus on Kaguya and helping Naruto and Sasuke.

"Indeed Aunt May would never let me hear the end of if her dear nephew lost himself to that weakling wolf just because my own grandson wasn't there to help out" Came Kazumi's surprisingly very loving grandmother tone "Besides your mother is doing fine on the other front with Chun Li and the others.

Just then a fully healed Devil Kazuya appeared but akuma immediately went to face him in combat wanting to end things quickly akuma immediately used the Peter of his Oni form into his body focusing it as he teleported to directly if front of kazuya before administering the meido gohado. Upon it impacting akuma/oni taunted "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust" before letting loose another one that burst through the first.

But Kazuya was tougher than that and came flying at Akuma one more who waited before he channeled all his energy into one hand a crying out"

"Alright Minato you still got that shuriken in the spider palace?"

"Yes" Minato answered who had been helping with fight and various soldiers in Jin's army continued to fight with the enemy forces.

Grabbing Minato's shoulder the two ended up in the Palace's extravagant war room ,Felicia and Emma had designed it, after taking notice of it's occupants She Hulk and the American Dream who seemed to be on babysitting duty. He should noted how two new borns were present without a word he and Minato made there way out of the price via a close widow. One last note was the true fear on the ladies faces.

Once you got outside you could tell why. It looked like hell itself had come to Earth. Bodies everywhere those that served under Peter and those that didn't. Wolf had been indescriminant. Jin noted with some anger that even Pete's various lover's hadn't been spared Wolf's wrath. They all were passed out either dead or dying. At least everyone was bleeding out. Was he too late? No he could still feel Asura and someone else's energy faintly. Looking up as he flew into the air Jin could make out nothing but brilliant devastation of the highest order. Space ships of various designs looked completely destroyed everywhere. Jin could also see various gods out even Odin was the ground next to his and son. Lastly Jin finally noticed that beyond the sky was nothing but that of the unconscious forms of the cosmic entities Galactus and Aegis.

Finally he saw Wolf himself in Peter's true form although Jin could see it was clearly watered down not nearly even approaching the kind of power the REAL Peter could use in it but no less intimidating. In each have he was choking someone by the neck as his fists which each seemed to be holding someone. Jin noted as well that the Cloak of Ra wasn't being worn by Wolf. 'All part of Peter's plan' jin smirked to himself.

Minato was in stunned silence Peter's fisted were blurred as they delivered countless punches at uncalculatable speeds. Chunks of flesh an bbits of metal being beaten off as the bottom set of have were seen laying waste to the coordinating person on each side.

To Minato's horror there seemed to be only the choked neck and heads left and finally Wolf clapped all six hands together as he he crushed the two heads together in the middle of the six overlapping hands.

"It'll take both of you a minute to heal from that Minato noted wolf saying as wolf turned to face them. Minato standing on the ground in his kyuubi mode. As he looked up at to where wolf was staring Jin seemed to have transformed into his final state Angel Jin while he wasn't looking.

Just then Wolf took s look around and whistled taking note of all the destruction. Of the bodies enemy or former self's allies alike. The various space ships still in the atmosphere falling slowly to Earth as smoke filled the sky. At Galactus and Aegis in the outer atmosphere unconscious. Wolf chuckled as his gaze centered on Jin again.

(Jin's Street fighter X Tekken Far east mix version plays)

"In the end after all this chaos it's the devil that appears before god"

Wolf flicks his hands free of the blood, bits of robot, and necro plasma, and chucklingly but still with a shocking amount of seriousness to his voice wolf asks...

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshmate?"


	6. Do not provoke a god

**A/N** **Happy almost Birthday to me to be honest she's not very important to the story but she is in SSM you'll know who i mean in a second here. I'm trying something new the beginning of this is from someone specific's perspective. It's practice heh heh heh.**

 **(That person's perspective they'll be revealed by the end)**

He says my phrase. He's sitting their calling them piggies. My heart swoons a little. Even now everybody else is taking turns trying to fight him. Their all getting their assess handed to them. I knew this would happen. Of course this would happen. There are only three people I know who could ever handle Peter at full power and my other side is one of them but we can't rely on her she'd be a little indiscriminate. Kinda like I used to be with my puddin'. A lot of us girls that share Peter are vessels to gods or in some cases like Susan straight up are gods now. MJ has the soul of multiple war goddesses she relies on red Sonja the most but she can use the spirit of Bellona or Athena. Any war goddess really.

Me I know I can end this fight in an instant Peter can't beat me he knows it and I know it. He doesn't like hitting me. He refuses to do it even when we spar. Says if he did it'll only remind me of mistah J. And that's the last thing he wants. That monster having any control over me. I love him all the more for it. Sometimes MJ says she doesn't know which of us love Peter more me, her, or Susan. It's weird though. Peter never had sex with three of us together before. Kinda want to but he treats me different. A lot of times he calls the others Goddess. He doesn't do that with me he calls me princess. He never treats me like I'm less than always like an equal. Maybe I'll have that threesome when this is all over. I hope Peter comes back soon cuz wolf is winning big time.

First thing that happens is hulk. The green bean literally smashes Peter to pieces like that will ever work. It's Peter after all. He regenerates faster than they think. He uppercuts hulk into the outer atmosphere. Speed's definitely at a level where the green giant can't break the force. He's out of the picture for now. I see Betty flying after her man. Probably trying to catch him. Or beat him a little for losing to Peter no Wolf so easily.

Asura is next Wolf goes in for a punch from his front set of arms but Asura catches it. He uses his other arm but asura catches that one too. You can feel the pressure Peter's refusing to use his other sets of arms but even still I can tell he's giving his all to overpower Asura. It's not happening Asura is as strong as him. I can see electricity literally crackling from their armlock. It's so intense Captain America has to put up his shield to block some of the excess lightning. Rogue is in front of me blocking the lightning. I like her. She's sexy and fun takes nothing from no man except Peter a lot of the time. She'll listen to some people but like me she has demons she's she's always fighting. It makes it hard for her to lead. But Peter makes her lead. He loves her. Loves us all I can feel it but now he's not himself. I have to remind myself that he's not Peter right now. I keep having to remind myself that he's not mistah J either but he's not Peter right now.

Asura headbutts him and then is chasing him punching him in the stomach as he runs. Wolf is coughing up blood. It's hard to see Peter like this. Then he says enough.

I see him jump on top of one of Asura's arms. Wolf kicks him sending him flying away. He turns his attention to Spawn but he's already in chains. Spawn is shooting him with bullets. Wolf asks has he forgotten who he is. Pete's dodging them like it's nothing. He goes in to punch Spawn but Spawn makes spikes at the point he punches him at. Peter says fuck. Then he says "really what are you Mr cactus?!"

Pete's always been funny. Way funnier that mistah J. Even when he's evil he's funnier. I used to want that. Me and Pam we used to want Peter to join our side. We drugged Peter one time made him complicit. Sex with him was so good. Best I ever had back then. When he came out of it he forgave us. We ended up following him home. Mary Jane and Susan weren't too upset actually. They thanked me for getting Carnage away from Cletus. I'm like it's no problem. Kinda like the slime thing. Makes masturbation fun.

Shit Wolf's having a hard time with Spawn. He's matching him blow for now. Wolf uses those special golden webs he's wrapping his fist in them cacooning them.. Their made from the web of existence Peter has. They're indestructible. He's punching Spawn now the webs helping him break through the spikes Spawn makes. Wolf is winning now then it happens. He rips off one of Spawn's arms. It's transformed into a sword already. He's cutting him now over and over til the guy is pieces on the ground.

Superman and Supergirl are coming in now from behind. He turns around uppercuts them both with an arm a piece from the front set. He uses the bottom set to grab the leg closest to him. One from each of them. He pulls them pack down. He punches them away with the middle set. Their gone faster than the speed of sound. The shockwave knocks some of us down. It's kinda funny. Peter's too much and I know it.

The human torch and team Starnova go in. Their making a flame tornado. Peter calmly just stands in it. All his limbs are at rest. He's still toying with us all. It turns me on a little. What am I saying Peter turns me on a lot. I'm wet despite myself and the situation. Just the control that man ,even if it's not him it is his strength, has just makes me want to have his babies. The tornado is green in color kinda reminds me of that son of a bitch. I see Mister freeze and the ice ninja (Sub zero) move in. Together with the two Killer Frosts ,I think one is Caitlin, they freeze the tornado with Peter in it.

MJ, Susan and I are waiting. The others are congratulating themselves. We know it's not over. It's been ten minutes since he's been frozen but it finally happens. The ice bursts and those eyes all over his body are glowing gold. I know what happens next. I'm almost gonna use her. She can end this but I don't want to. Cause deep down I can't bring myself to fight Peter. Even if that's not him. It is his face. It is his body and I'd do anything for him.

He let's loose a massive laser from all the eyes. These dumbassess are actually laughing countering each laser with one of their own. I hear Tony Stark, he says some stupid shit "At least it's not like my Jericho missiles." And then the lasers that aren't being countered split up spreading out like the Jericho missiles.. I hear someone shout "Someone please kill that jerk from Civil War"

"Hey we can still counter that many" Tony says like an idiot.

They split again "Fuck you Tony" some other voice says.

"Okay nobody panic" Tony responds trying to counter as many lasers as he can.

They keep splitting until it looks like a sky filled with golden arrows coming down to bring certain death.

I see Captain America's shield he's using it to knock Tony out of the sky "Fuck you Tony" I hear him say. For some reason my voice ends up saying "Language" everybody chuckles some of us know it's the end the lasers explode when the impact like a million nukes. A laser nuke. Heh they makes me laugh.

But then these green lasers fill the sky. It's Spawn he's countering them all. It's really impressive to watch. But in a blur I'm away from everyone else. I see Wolf in front of me but he's also everywhere else. It's just me and him over hear. He's using his super speed to fight everybody at once. But he's just talking to me.

"Is it Harley or Harleen?" I hear him ask.

"It's your Harley vroom vroom ya know" I hear myself say.

He leans down whispers in my ear. It's something that has my heart feeling so happy I think it might pop. He kisses me. Even in all this chaos he kisses. It's not deep but I can definitely feel the love in him.

"Can I talk to Harleen now?" He asks now. I feel her taking over. I feel like I'm just watching what happens now from behind my eyes. She's pleading with Wolf to let Peter out.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. Thanks to that penance stare from blaze Pete is reliving his sins. He can't break free. And since there is only one mind coherent right now I'm in charge. Maybe if you guys can turn it off he might could wrestle control from me but even then I doubt it." He then leans down and kisses Harleen too. He puts his hand on our head like Peter does sometimes. Like we're his pet but we're not we're his Harley and Harleen and we love him.

"I knew it'd be hardest for you to be here fighting me. I'm glad you didn't let her out. I'd probably be dead by now to be honest with you"

"Well she loves you too just like we do. It's why she chose us to be her vessel to be as close to your as possible"

"I know that I'm sorry for what I'm about to do ,but like I told you I will never hit you." And then I feel myself losing conciseness.

(End of Harley Quinn point of view)

The attack Wolf used on Harley Quinn was one that uses a massive amount of gravity applied to the brain directly. It causes immediate lose of concious thought. Any more pressure and it would burst your brain. But that would result in her coming out and Wolf didn't need that.

That's when the flash hit him a couple hundred times in an instant. He didn't feel any of it though.

"Flash wanna have a race you versus me?"

"Dude you'd lose. Sure you're in Peter's body I mean he'd never be that dumb"

"Tell you what first person to San Francisco wins. If you win I'll quit right now. But if I win I get to kill you."

"Fine not like I can lose"

"I'll even give you a head start okay on three. One two three."

In an instant flash is already there however Peter has already past him and is waiting flash is in disbelief. He watched Peter pass him.

"Since your life's on the line let's run back. Maybe that was a fluke. On three again. One two three."

Flash is going much faster now. At a speed that would rip through dimensions. But as he nears the spider palace he sees Peter coming in from the other direction. Peter went there long way. He went around the world and he still beat the flash. That just wasn't possible. Flash was speed incarnate.

If you look close enough you could tell that Wolf's feet weren't actually touching the ground at all. He was floating as he traveled at mind boggling speeds. He the meets flash in the middle of the heroes where Wolf floats/runs circles around flash. Wolf then grabs flash as he runs though the speed force and through time. First thing Flash notices is that his body is being used to break the Sphinx's nose. The next thing flash can feel is his body being used to hit a T-Rex. He then feels Wolf flying up to the Moon where wolf proceeds to bitch slap the watcher with Flash's body. After that Peter returns with flash only for flash to notice that there is his body floating in the air as the Wolf with him smacks him into himself only for past him to be knocked into past Wolf's hands.

The last thing Flash notices is a hand ripping out his heart before he dies.

"You've gotta remember Flash life is everywhere at all times and I am life. You could never be faster than me. Oh wait you're dead."

Just then in a superhero landing came MJ decked out in her war goddess form.

"So it's you. I hate fighting you. Peter will kill me if I hurt you" Wolf chuckles a little. "Ah well cross that bridge when I get to it"

 **A/N I just wanted to try something different. Yes Peter basically did Flash's Injustice 1 super into his Injustice 2 super against the Flash. Yes the take away is that God Peter is faster than the flash can comprehend. Keep in mind versus world Peter and SDG Peter at full power both are weaker than what SSM Peter will be at at half Power.** **My prayers go out to Texas**


	7. Information giving

People ask me what happened to this story the answer nothing. Some other stories just took priority is all. Pretty soon no story will have priority meaning every story will be updated in intervals.


	8. Triple date

**(Unedited)**

(Flashback start)

"And that should do it. Ms. Watts, Ms. Chavez. I'll get back to you with the results."

"Thank you Dr. Parker." America responded before bundling her girlfriend up and leaving Peter's medical room.

He had just finally made it into his office when his assistant and chief engineer and partner came into the room. Lien Tang walked up behind him since his attention was elsewhere. She had seen a lot more of him since he gave up life being Spider-Man. Though he was still heavily involved with the super hero community. Lien enjoyed him being vastly more hands on with the company that bore his name. It was no longer second or third place to him now. And it continued to grow as he gave it his undivided attention.

Although when his wife was in the room it was a different story. It went right back to second place to him whenever she was around. Speaking of which that was the very topic Lien came to talk to Peter about.

She tapped her boss on his shoulder to get his full attention. Once she was satisfied she had it Lien informed "Your wife is in the lobby right now but she'll be here shortly. I hope you remembered you had a date tonight boss?"

Just then Anna Maria Marconi everything into his office and interjected "Knowing him hel forgot and he'll need us to make last minute dinner reservations again!"

"Oh Hardy har har har. If you must know I have the reservations right here." Peter said as he pulled out two slips of paper.

"Oooh look at you. Tell me how bad did you fuck up? I mean that's the only time you actually remember anything!"

While the ladies kept making fun of Peter's lack of memory skills ,mostly Anna, Mary-Jane had made it to his office. Mrs. Parker was dressed to impress tonight. Her red dress was both sensual while remaining conservative. But considering who her husband was it made total sense that she would dress in such a way.

"You ready to go hun?" MJ asked as she leaned her head against her tiger's back while embracing him from behind.

"Ready as I'll ever be Red." Peter said as he fixed his tie. He was currently looking in a mirror. He couldn't complain about the view. Neither of them would.

MJ had grown tired of Peter's fiddling and had just finished doing his tie. After that she turned around to face the mirror then pulling her husband's arms around her she spoke. "You gonna tell them about you... promotion."

"I'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Peter replied as his nerves settled in. MJ pecked his lips to show him her support. That gave him the strength to not just call off tonight's date.

(Sometime later)

"Ah yes we have a reservation. It should be under Parker." A big man with broad shoulders said. With him was his date. She had a unique shade of purple eyes and curves that defied logic.

"We're with them." Another man said. If you weren't looking you'd mistake these two for brothers. They were the same height and build. They were both similarly behaved. But these two men couldn't be more different. You'd one's date had no special eyes. While she had curves herself she was slightly skinnier than the purple eyed woman.

"Yes right this way."

Both been were wearing black suits though you could tell one was bought as cost efficient as possible the other was simply bought with no thought to pricetag. Though both ladies were wearing black dresses neither of them matched. One raven haired beauty was wearing a strapless dress the other a backless one. One kept her hair long, Tonight it was in a ponytail, The other kept hers in shorter styles.

The group of four were led to their table where their friends were waiting. Peter was wearing an all white suit with a blue neck tie. His wife Mary-Jane a red dress.

Peter greeted them eagerly as he and his wife pulled each into hugs before urging them to take a seat around the circular table. They all were given plenty of room in case you were wondering.

"Clark, Bruce, Lois, Selena, it's been too long."

"Yes it has Peter." Bruce says as he took the liberty to sip the champagne Peter had for the table. "Mmm good year."

"Really?" Selina asked before sipping some of her own. She ended up agreeing with her date for the night. Soon enough Clark and Lois followed suit.

"Yeah it's some of our brand. Though even that's just an older company we bought out slash saved."

Lois leaned over to Clark and half whispered half not "Is it as weird for you as it is for me to be sitting at a table with a two billionaires and an Underwear Model?"

"Former missy. I'm an actress now." MJ admonished good naturedly.

"Do I still get my exclusive interview with you next Friday?" Lois asked as she pointed a fork at MJ.

"You know it." MJ replied before turning her attention to Selina. "That reminds me, are you still going shopping with Felicia and me tomorrow."

"Please kitten! I wouldn't even dream of missing that!" Selina grinned.

Soon enough orders were placed and the group spent time catching up to one another. Soon enough they talked about all sorts of things but I want to touch on one of the topic that even Batman didn't know.

"We used to date." Lois shocked everyone as she talked about her and Peter dating. "Who was your roommate at Metro U? Oh yeah Harleen Quinzel"

"Wait Harley Quin was your roommate? Clark asked.

"You used to date Lois?" Bruce asked. That was something that wasn't in his files on the two. In all of his research her had never stumbled upon that bit of information. A secret he didn't know. That didn't sit well with Bruce.

"We never became a thing. Just dates here and there. Peter had a girlfriend. Pamela Isely."

"Seriously Poison Ivy was your girlfriend?" Selina asked fascinated. "I guess it makes sense since your both biochemists."

"Huh guess your always had a weakness for Redheads tiger." MJ teased.

"Hey Peter do you still do that thing I like? You know the one where you..."

"You talking about the..." MJ responded as she and Lois began talking about Peter's prowess on the bedroom. Though Clark and Bruce hasn't caught on just yet because the ladies were disguising what they were really talking about behind Spider-Man phrases.

Soon enough MJ had confirmed that Peter did indeed still performed the same various sex positions.

"I wonder if Peter could teach Clark?" Lois asked. She had missed Peter's skills from college.

"I doubt Clark would want to learn." MJ replied..

The ladies decided to go to, well the ladies room. After doing their various agendas Selina decided to ask the obvious question. "So who here has slept with the Spider?"

After seeing all hands raised between the three Selina asked "More than once."

Catwoman was the only one to lower her hands. "More than ten times."

"Twenty"

"A day"

"A week"

"A year"

Seeing Lois hand remain remain raised through all that had both MJ and Selina looking at Lois in shock.

"While we were in college those ladies and myself had a friends with benefits thing going on with Peter... And Peter was the only Male. And I was never bi curious." With that Lois took her leave.

So after that initial shock I have one other thing to point out. When the check came.

"I hope you two know that neither of us can afford anything on this menu." Clark said just a little shyly. Neither has been expecting this restaurant to be quite this upscale.

"I'm not paying for it." Peter said matter if factly.

"What's the point of having billionaire friends if they don't spoil you." Clark joked.

Batman was about to say something when MJ cut him off.

"He's referring to our date night. We do this sort of thing every week and we take turns paying. This week is my turn. Don't worry I've got the check. Even for our fellow billionaire." MJ said as she handed the waiter her Park Express card.

"The fact that he can buy out American Express is ridiculous." Lois whispered to Selina.

"Peter you gonna tell them?" MJ said as everybody was standing to leave.

"Tell us what?" Bruce asked.

"They'll understand." MJ said as she squeezed Peter's hand.

"I got a bit of a promotion." Peter said as he let his eyes glow their golden color.

(Flashback ends)

As Peter lay on the ground defeated and too tired to move here wondered why his mind went back to that night. That triple date had been the day he let Superman and Batman know if his incoming godhood. His promotion to Great Weaver by Anansi. Wolf had just fought his wife and won. Though he was too weak to beat Jin's Angelic form. He given Jin a run for his money though. Jin was also laying next to Peter too exhausted to move as well.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted when he sensed those Invaders were nearing Earth. Simultaneously he could feel the demons of the underworld clawing underground. He could feel them trying to come into the earthly plane. But he was too tired to do anything. What's more he had pretty much singlehandedly butchered the entire powered community. In short Earth was fucked as it's defenses were destroyed. The demons were coming and so we're the Invaders.


End file.
